


Dying Light's Eve

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: When the world goes silent and there has been no contact for years, the call scares him.





	Dying Light's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Enjoy!

The man stared out the window, watching the storm outside. It was late at night, everything closed down. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door, pushing away from the desk and walking over.

"Takeru?"

He glanced to the side when he heard his name, offering the digimon a smile. "Go back to sleep."

He watched the digimon for a moment longer, confirming that he had dropped back into a light doze before he walked to the door. He opened it a crack, looking over hotel staff.

"Can I help you?"

"My apologizes Mr. Takaishi, but there is an urgent call for you downstairs."

The man frowned as he considered the message. "Do you know who it's from?"

The woman looked down at her notepad, her gaze flicking back up to him. "A mister Ken Ichijouji. He's willing to wait for you until you can come to the phone but it is urgent."

Takeru ran a hand through his hair, his gaze darting back to Patamon before he shut the door and unlatched the chain. He pulled it open all the way, stepping out and following the staffer down the hallway. It was quiet as he listened to the rain, stepping to the front desk. The receptionist extended her hand, offering the phone to him.

"Takaishi speaking."

"Daisuke's dying."

Takeru narrowed his eyes eyes when he heard the news, tightening his grip on the phone. He closed his eyes, raising his free hand to his temples and rubbing them. "I can be there... twenty minutes? Do you have a laptop with you?" 

"They're tracking-"

"I can either be there in twenty minutes, fuck the gate rule, or I can be there in two days. What would you like, Ichijouji?" Takeru's voice was cold as he spoke, the woman behind the desk staring at him with wide eyes. He offered her a small apology, turning his back to her and leaning against the counter. "How did you find me anyway?"

Ken sighed, "I had Koushiro track you."

Takeru nodded, rubbing his head. "I don't care about gate rules now. Will you please prepare a gate on your end?"

"Takeru..."

"Twenty minutes."

Takeru leaned over the counter, hanging up the phone and glancing at the receptionist. "I'll be requiring the room for longer. Please charge my card until my return. I will send you a message on the date I plan on returning."

"Of course sir." The woman watched him, her eyes full of curiosity as Takeru hurried back up the stairs, lightning flashing outside the window.

"Takeru?"

He slipped through the door, his gaze landing on the digimon. Patamon was already shaking off the blanket as Takeru dropped to his knees and fetched his bag from under the bed. He rumaged around, grimacing, before finding the object he needed. It was a few quick, short steps before he was back to the desk. He opened the computer, typing the familiar URL and launching the program.

"We're going back."

Patamon frowned, settling on Takeru's shoulder. "What happened?"

Takeru lifted his digivice, the glow enveloping him. It was quick, the landing in the digital world nearly taking him over. He regained his balance, Patamon hovering at his shoulder.

"Daisuke's-"

Takeru cut himself off as he took off running, the sound of a digimon attack and the burst of light causing him to flinch. Patamon hurried up next to him, light taking over and soon, Pegasmon appeared. Takeru turned to his partner, pulling himself onto the horse's back and grimacing.

Pegasmon turned in the air, flaring his wings and staring down the digimon that was rampaging. "Where are we going?"

Takeru took a breath, tightening his fingers into Pegasmon's mane. Pegasmon raised his wings, the stars shooting from them. The MadLeomon snarled, catching itself and dodging the attack. Pegasmon snorted, taking to the sky and darting off. Takeru gripped tighter to him, feeling Pegasmon shoot off and leaving the rampaging digimon behind. He watched as the virus ridden land moved under him, his gaze scanning for what he was looking for.

"There!"

Takeru pointed downwards as he saw a flash, Pegasmon aiming downwards. He hit the ground with a thud, Takeru gritting his teeth as the pair rushed towards the open gate. Pegasmon tumbled through, devolving as Takeru landed on the floor, a pain shooting through his wrist as Patamon squirmed out from under him.

He looked up, seeing the concerned face of Ken Ichijouji staring down at him. He took the offered hand, brushing himself off before Ken pulled him into a hug, throwing him off balance.

"Thank god you made it through."

Takeru lowered his gaze, taking a breath. "It's getting worse." He felt Ken's hands tighten around his wrists, the sound of a monitor beeping behind him. Takeru turned to look, catching sight of the hospital bed. It was dark in the room, the only light coming from underneath a blanket.

"Takeru?"

His gaze slid down to Minomon, Ken letting him go long enough for Takeru to pick up the digimon. He watched as Patamon settled on Ken's head, the man crossing his arms across his chest before he let his gaze slide to the bed. Takeru turned, feeling his body freeze as he took in the sight that was Daisuke.

Bandages covered his body, his hands carefully placed on either side with Chicomon curled up against his side. Takeru took a step towards him, Minomon nestling against his chest.

"What..." He felt Ken's hand on his shoulder, the man guiding him to a chair.

"We were in the digital world, looking for the others. The virus had spread and we were attacked. He shoved me out of the way and-" Ken's voice is choked as Takeru looked at him. It had been years since he had seen either of his partners, the three of them having had their disagreements but-

"He's going to die."

Takeru moved his hand to the bed, reaching out and touching Daisuke's hand. He swallowed, closing his eyes and feeling Ken rest a hand on his shoulder.

"It happened a week ago. The only thing keeping him alive now is..." Ken gestured to the machine, folding his arms back over his chest. "It took Koushiro and Miyako both to track you down. I tried to get to you sooner-"

Takeru moved, throwing his arms around Ken and pulling him into a hug, hearing Minomon let out a gasp of protest. He felt Ken break down, the man hiding his face. It was quiet in the room, neither of them moving when the door was pushed open. Takeru glanced over Ken's shoulder, meeting the gaze of the nurse and nodding at her. He took a step back, Minomon jumping down, and put his hands on Ken's shoulders.

"Pardon me Mr. Ichijouji and Mr...?" She trailed off. Takeru flashed her a smile.

"Takaishi-Motojouji." Takeru let the strange combinations of name roll off his tongue, Ken muffling a laugh though it sounded more strangled and half hearted. Takeru walked past him, his gaze trained on the nurse who met it.

"We have a restriction on family only."

"I'm his spouse." Takeru took Ken's hand as he spoke, squeezing it hard. The nurse hesitated before nodding.

The nurse glanced between the two of them, gesturing for the pair to follow her. They did so, Takeru and Ken exchanging glances while Patamon stayed behind, fluttering to the bed and joining Minomon and Chicomon.

"Has a decision been made?"

Takeru frowned, gaze sliding to Ken even as the man shook his head. "I had to track down Takeru first. He is part of this. He got here only moments ago."

"Of course, but the quality of life has drastically gone down. There is no hope for his survival."

"May I get one night with him?" Takeru looked up from his hands, Ken resting his on Takeru's.

"Of course,"

"A decision will be made." Ken mumbled. Takeru pressed himself against Ken, feeling his heart drop. The pair retreated back to the room, Ken shutting the door.

Takeru sat in a chair, staring at Daisuke on the bed. Ken settled on his lap, Takeru wrapping his arms around his waist.

"It's terrible in there."

Each word was punctured by a labored breath, Takeru pressing his face between Ken's shoulder blades. He felt the man touch his hands and heave a sigh.

The pair of them sat in silence, Takeru keeping his face hidden. It was nearly an hour before he stirred, his leg having fallen asleep. Ken slid off his lap, walking over and taking Daisuke's hand.

"He'll maybe wake up, but it's a very slim possibility."

"I should have never left." Takeru joined Ken. He let his gaze slide to the three digimon and then the man next to them, hesitant when he reached out. He rested his hand on Daisuke's cheek, tears sliding down his cheeks. Ken pressed his shoulder against Takeru's, taking his free hand.

"It was a stupid argument."

Takeru let himself drift into silence, staring at the man he had loved for years and neither of them moved at first when the nurse entered.

"We'll take him off." Ken whispered, Takeru gripping his hand tightly. He brought it up to his lips, surprised to see that both of them still wore their wings. He could see Daisuke's, a small bubble of laughter coming over him. The nurse nodded.

"Do you need to call anyone else?"

Ken shook his head, Takeru pressing closer to him. "We can run away, I have a hotel room in America. I left the gate accessible. Run away with me," he breathed.

"After we settle things here."

They froze as the nurse moved around them, their partners moving away. They stared down, Takeru reaching out to take Daisuke's hand. They stared there, their breathes mingling as they watched their partner perish.


End file.
